First Date
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: Ferus Olin and Roan Lands first date. (From last of the jedi book series)


Ferus stared at the multicolored sky, too distracted to be in awe of its beauty. The reason for his distraction was sitting extremely close to him. He was on his first date with Roan. After several months of friendship and flirting, they were finally taking their relationship to the next level. They came out for a picnic in a secluded area near Bluestone Lake. Currently they were leaning against a tree, sitting on an old blanket, staring at the beauty of the sunset over the lake. Ferus turned his gaze to Roan. Roan-with warm green eyes and long dark hair, who never judged him despite his history, the guy he had fallen head over heels in love with. Those warm green eyes that he loved looking in so much turned to meet his eyes.

"You good Fer," Roan spoke softly, calling Ferus by his nickname. Ferus had never had a nickname before he met Roan.

"Yeah," Ferus responded with a soft smile. "Just thinking about you."

A small blush spread over Roan's cheeks as he took Ferus's hand in his, giving it a brief squeeze. "Awe."

A chuckle escaped Ferus's mouth as he squeezed Roan's hand back. "I really like you. I'm glad we're finally together."

"Me too," Roan whispered, smile lighting up his face.

"I really want to kiss you now, but I'm afraid to because I don't have any experience in that department and what if you think I'm the worst kisser ever? I am so nervous and…"

Before Ferus could continue, Roan pressed his lips against Ferus's softly. Ferus was stunned so it took him a second to kiss Roan back. "That wasn't so bad was it," Roan asked, a hint of teasing in his tone once they broke the kiss.

"It depends. How was it for you," Ferus asked nervously.

"It wasn't bad Fer," Roan spoke truthfully.

Ferus smiled and this time he initiated the kiss. It started slow and soft at first before becoming heated and passionate. When Ferus broke away for air, he couldn't help but laugh. "I really need to stop overthinking things."

Roan chuckled softly. "True…By the way, you're not the worst kisser ever."

Ferus smiled shyly in relief and turned his attention back to the sunset. "Thanks."

Roan let go of Ferus's hand so he could put his arm around Ferus, pulling him slightly closer to him. They sat in a peaceful silence for twenty more minutes. "Are you ready to head home?"

Ferus smiled at Roan. "Yes." They gathered their items before walking home hand in hand. Three months into their friendship, Ferus and Roan had decided to move in together. They spent almost all their time together outside of work and had gotten along well, so they became roommates and their friendship only strengthened through living together.

"Care to end the evening with a movie," Ferus asked Roan once they entered their small but cozy apartment.

Roan smiled at Ferus. "A movie sounds great."

"Your choice. I'll take care of these," Ferus said, taking care of the items they took for their picnic. When Ferus returned to the living room, Roan was waiting for him on the couch, a movie already in the player. Ferus smiled as he took his seat beside Roan who started the movie before putting an arm around him. Ferus rested his head on Roan's shoulder as they watched the movie in silence. When the movie was over, Roan turned to Ferus.

"Today was the best date I've ever had," Roan told Ferus seriously. Ferus turned a nice shade of red.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," Roan answered, putting a hand on Ferus's cheek. "Not just because of the company but that is a large part of it. I like simple and romantic settings like our picnic earlier. And while I love going to the movies, I much prefer this. Of course, I wouldn't do this on a first date with just anyone, so yeah, that's where the company part comes in. I really like you Fer."

"I really like you too," Ferus responded, moving in to kiss Roan softly. "I just planned our date based on what you told me about what you didn't like about past dates and what you like and what I like. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Roan kissed his forehead. "It was perfect."

Ferus smiled. "Yeah. I think I'm going to turn in now. I'm not ready to do anything more than kiss. I know that is probably not what you want to hear, but-."

Roan cut Ferus off with a gentle kiss. "Fer, listen, it's fine. Don't worry about it. I'm never going to pressure you or expect anything from you."

Ferus's heart warmed as he leaned in to kiss Roan again. "Good."

Roan smiled softly at Ferus. "Go get some sleep. I have a great day planned for us tomorrow and you'll need as much rest as possible."

"What are we doing," Ferus asked standing up. Roan winked at him and followed Ferus to his bedroom.

"You'll see," was all Roan told him before stealing a goodnight kiss. Ferus chuckled as he closed the door to his room. Ending up on Bellassa and meeting Roan made his life better than he ever thought possible.


End file.
